IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 5
Previous Issue ←—→ Next Issue IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 5 is the fifth issue of IDW Publishing's Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series. Summary Official Solicitation “The Fate of Dr. Eggman,” Part 1. After his last battle with Sonic, Dr. Eggman’s gone quiet. His Badnik forces are still causing trouble, but without the bad doctor’s usual fanfare. What’s Eggman been doing all this time? And what will happen to Sonic when he finds out?https://www.newsarama.com/38723-dr-eggman-returns-in-may-s-sonic-the-hedgehog-5.html Synopsis Sonic and Espio are fighting a Badnik horde on a mountain. During the battle, Espio tells Sonic that after Dr. Eggman vanished, he and the Chaotix of the Chaotix Detective Agency started looking for the scientist to bring him to justice: they searched him in Mystic Jungle, Imperial City and other of his bases. In a base, the Chaotix found Orbot and Cubot, who told them that they didn't know about Eggman's whereabouts. The computer told any escape plan and finally they found the doctor in a village: He seemed to be changed since he was suffering an amnesia and was fixing every object and building gaining the name of "Mr. Tinker". After reaching the village, Sonic meets Charmy with other kids his age who presented "Mr. Tinker" to Sonic. He quickly has a look and finds out that the doctor remembers any of his evil deeds: the ARK, the Lost Hex or the Death Egg. Sonic and co. then, start talking with the head of the village: Eggman appeared mysteriously without conscience and the villagers locked him up. The next day, Eggman busted out only to reinforce his cell: confused about this, the villagers checked him out and concluded that now he was a man-for-good who could repair from the littlest work to the biggest construction. The Chaotix now have a new dilemma: if was right to capture Eggman or leave him free. Shortly after, a kid runs away alerting the village about another Badniks attack; the Chaotix heads off and Sonic goes handle Eggman: he was keeping kids safe since he was too afraid to fight. Sonic assures and goes help the Chaotix to clean the area. Charmy eventually notices the Flapper guided by the source and destroys it. In the end, they decide to leave Eggman free, apologize and try to leave the village until Eggman mentions Eggman Land, surprising Sonic who asks himself if his amnesia was fake. Then Shadow and Rouge reveal their presence and get ready to eliminate Eggman. Key Events *Sonic meets up with the Chaotix, who reveal to him that they found Dr. Eggman's hiding place. *It's revealed that apparently Dr. Eggman is suffering from amnesia, and the local mayor and his people have taken him in, giving him the name Mr. Tinker for the time being. *The mysterious figure attacks the village with the Badnik hoardes, and Sonic and the Chaotix deal with them. *Sonic decides to leave Eggman alone for the time being, though he is concerned about what will happen when he regains his memory. *Shadow and Rouge show up with orders to deal with Eggman. Background Information *This was the first issue to be released on the series' standard monthly schedule, after the weekly releases of the first four issues. *This is also the first issue to follow the norm of only having three covers; Covers A and B, plus a single Retailer Incentive cover. *Before the A and B covers were released, the original solicitations listed Kieran Gates' cover as the B cover and Jamal Peppers' cover as the A cover. *Jamal Peppers was listed as the interior artist for the issue in the solicits. The final issue has Tracy Yardley instead due to Jamal being too busy with a different project that ran for too long.https://twitter.com/Jamal_Peppers/status/1010007008739840000 *This is the only issue so far where the B cover wasn't done by the same artist as the interiors (having been done by Jamal Peppers instead of Tracy Yardley). This is likely due to the fact that, at the time the covers and solicitations were made, Jamal was slated to do the interiors for the issue. Cameos & References *In one of the flashbacks, Vector in Mystic Jungle battling a giant snake from Sonic Forces. *In one of the flashbacks, E-106 Eta is seen patrolling one of Eggman's bases. *In one of the flashbacks, Charmy is seen riding a motobug similar to how Heavy Rider does in Sonic Mania. *While interrogating "Mr. Tinker", Sonic brings up the Lost Hex (Sonic Lost World), the ARK (Sonic Adventure 2), and the Death Egg (various games, most recently Sonic Forces). Sonic later flashes back to the ARK being used to blow up the moon, as well as his battle against the Egg Viper (Sonic Adventure), against the Time Eater (Sonic Generations), and the world being split apart (Sonic Unleashed). *"Mr. Tinker" talks about building Eggman Land (Sonic Unleashed). External Links Category:Real World Perspective Category:May releases Category:2018 releases Category:Sonic the Hedgehog issues